


Bella Notte

by Taimat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions on the rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Notte

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of “This Side Up”-verse, but this is not part of the comic at all! I just liked the idea of Dave living next to John. (Thank you to Loonytwin who suggested Dave/John on a roof.)
> 
> Also, please see the art she drew for this. It’s gorgeous!
> 
> http://loonytwin.tumblr.com/post/11515700742/bella-notte-tai-wrote-me-a-davexjohn-cute-story

John shows up at Dave’s door at eleven-thirty at night, having nearly sprinted across the mere lawn dividing them. He’s a little confused as to why he’s here, especially since all Dave’s text had said was:

 _come on over egderp_

There had been no texts before or after. No previous conversation. As far as he knows, today isn’t any sort of special occasion, so…why is he here?

Dave smiles at him when he opens the door, as much as Dave smiles. It’s more of a twitch of the lip than anything else, but John’s overjoyed to see it all the same. He knows it’s a privilege.

The blond takes his hand and leads him through the door and up the stairs, and John is confused. Why aren’t they going into the living room to chill on the couch? To Dave’s room to cuddle on the bed? (Even though Dave insists he only does it for John, John knows he enjoys it on the inside.) Maybe Bro’s home?

But that doesn’t make sense, either, because John’s been over plenty of times with Bro around, and it’s never been an issue. He finds the man to be pretty enjoyable, actually, if kind of stoic. And he can’t read him like he can read Dave, but…

“Where are we going?”

“To the roof.”

“What? Why?” John’s a little bit alarmed, now. They’ve never been on the roof together, and as far as he knows, roofs of all kinds are used for Strider Showdowns only. What if Dave wants to fight him? What is he supposed to do? He doesn’t want to strife! It would be the same even if they weren’t dating and were still best bros. You just don’t do that with people you care about! John doesn’t, anyway. He’s aware that Bro and Dave have a strange relationship that he doesn’t really understand, but it makes sense to them and they’re both apparently happy, so whatever.

By the time his thoughts have raced full circle and he’s back where he started, Dave is opening an upstairs window and leading him out onto the cool shingles. It’s a little more awkward on a house than it would be on an apartment building, since the surface here is slanted, but John crawls after Dave as he slides over, knees bent and feet planted on the overhang of the porch, back propped against where the roof continues on to its apex.

Dave doesn’t speak. He just looks up at the night sky.

John wonders how much he can even see, since he’s still wearing his shades. John has tried to get him to take them off, but he’s refused so many times that the other boy has accepted it will happen when, or if, it happens.

Dave takes his hand, and John jumps a little, startled from his own thoughts. But he still doesn’t say anything. Just continues to look out and away.

“Is everything okay?”

The blond squeezes his hand in affirmation, and John lets the matter rest. If Dave wants to sit on the roof with him at near-midnight, then that’s okay. It’s not like he isn’t enjoying himself, now that he knows nothing bad is going on, at least.

Minutes pass. He doesn’t know how many. And then something beeps from deep in one of Dave’s jacket pockets. The other boy’s free hand reaches up to pull a watch out, turning off the alarm before replacing it, and then he simply goes back to staring.

John is starting to think that he’s never going to understand what’s going on when Dave finally speaks.

“It’s been a month.”

Blue eyes blink slowly in confusion, looking over at where Dave’s hair is shot through and shining with moonlight. “What?”

“Since I fell in love with you.”

John nearly rockets off the roof from surprise, but Dave’s hand is warm in his, and he doesn’t really want to let go. “What do you mean? We haven’t even been dating for that long! I haven’t… We haven’t even known each other in person for that long!”

“I know. I realized it back when you were my best friend, but I couldn’t tell you earlier, because that’s not what bros do. It probably would have just freaked you out, to have some guy online swooning over you. And after I moved here, I didn’t want you to think I was a creepy stalker. Not that I’m not way too attractive and fucking awesome to be creepy but you get my drift. And I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t tripping on infatuation, dizzy on the glory of your buckteeth and that disheveled mop of hair and your bony elbows that always manage to pummel my kidneys into submission whenever you drag me into your bed for one of your feelings jam sessions. So I placed a bet with myself, and now I’ve finished this horserace. And guess what? Madly In Love With John left Teenage Angst, Wishy-Washy Bullshit, and Simply Too Fucking Scared To Think Too Hard About His Own Feelings in the dust.”

John is left reeling in the face of Dave’s wickedly ill confession…thing, and he’s still trying to piece together what he gleaned from that monologue when Dave turns toward him and tugs off his shades in one elegant swoop.

His jaw drops. It actually drops wide open, and Dave nudges it back up with a finger.

Unobscured by his sunglasses, John can see that Dave’s eyes are smiling. And that sight alone makes his heart race. His mouth goes dry, and it’s good that he can’t speak, or else he might have missed Dave’s next words.

“What I’m trying to say, Egderp, is that I love you. Plain and simple.”

And then John really does rocket off the roof. But it’s over to the side and straight into Dave’s arms, which close tight around him, bringing him face to face with brilliant red eyes that absolutely glitter in the faint light of the stars.

In them, John can see everything. Dave’s fear. His hope. His delight. His love.

John’s eyes are watering, and his lower lip is trembling, and so he closes the former and touches the latter to Dave’s own, and that solves both problems.

Good things come in threes.

John now has Dave’s eyes, their wide honesty forever imprinted on his mind.

He has Dave’s heart, which makes his own positively sing in joy.

And now he has Dave’s smile, pressed full against his own, the soft sound of shared laughter passed back and forth between them.


End file.
